The School Yard
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: This is a little something I had to do for my English teacher (Mr. Delaney) and I decided to share it with you guys. PuppyShipping, gender-bent Seto, pre-DM fic, AU and OOC, I think at least.


**Classwork: The School Yard**

Silence.

That perfectly still sound that was like blank paper, filling the air with its blissful nothingness in the after-noon sun.

All was calm, like the wide and powerful ocean, filling the world with its serenity and peace.

Air was clean, not a trace of tobacco or car fumes to ruin the wonderfully purity or destroy the quiet whistle of the wind as it hummed a little tune.

The trees slowly swayed to the beautiful slow rhythm of the wind, like several young teenagers that would sway to the rhythm of their prom music in a few days' time.

BRING!

Suddenly, the beautiful silence was shattered like a window from World War 1, warning the little birds in the trees and bushy-tailed squirrels on the ground that pure chaos was soon to come.

Quiet cheering began to enter the little creatures' sensitive ears, growling louder.

And louder…

And louder…

Until finally, the doors that were flown open and around seventy-five 11-18 year-olds, boys and girls alike, came running out of the wooden rectangle shaped objects that hung desperately to the hinges that connected them to the wall.

Instantly, almost all the boys ran over to the grassy-green field and began a game of football, skilfully dodging each other while the other boys, who weren't all that athletic, went to a small corner and played a card game, Duel Monsters to be precise, and a small crowd of girls who liked the game came to watch.

The rest of the girls all split up into their own posies and chattered, most talking about fashion, make up, celebrities and some of the older girls discussed what they did at night with their boyfriends or what they planned to do after graduation, which was right around the corner for some of them.

All but one.

A brown haired girl, who could easily be mistaken for a boy with her tomboy-ish cloths and straight hair, stood alone in the yard. Her icy-blue eyes looked around in curiosity and slight suspicion.

She was the new girl with a boy's name.

Seto Delaney.

She hadn't made any friends yet and her little brother, Mokuba, had been sick that morning and her mother, Lise, had forced her to go to school instead of staying home and looking after them.

Seto glanced around and honed her ears, hopping to hear one of the many conversations around her.

"Did you hear? There's a new girl here and she looks like a boy!"

"Eww! I saw her and she looked just like a boy! It's disgusting and way weird!"

"Well, she better stay away from my boyfriend."

"Ha! I bet **he'll** be the one staying away from **her**!"

Not wanting to hear it all over again, Seto tuned them out in annoyance and turned away, accidentally bumping into a tall person and being knocked to the ground.

"Watch it!" The person hissed in annoyance, revealing by the voice it was a boy.

"Sorry." Seto apologised, growling under her breath.

Suddenly, she was pulled to her feet by her hair and come face-to-face with a black haired, green-eyed boy with fair skin and he looked angry.

"_Here we go again._" Seto though in annoyance.

This is why she always had to change schools.

Because she was always bullied by her classmates because of her looks and it would always get so bad, that she'd get beat up.

But she refused to change.

Seto was proud of whom she was and if people wanted to make an opinion then that was their problem and if they thought that hurting her would change her, then they were sadly mistaken.

The brunette girl was a tomboy and that was all there was to it.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

"Listen here, girly punk, I'm the King here and anyone who-"

"Get's in your way, you beat up, blah, blah, blah." Seto cut the 'King's' rant off.

'King' glared at her and raised his first, growling.

"You little-"

"Little? We're the same age, King boy, or are you really so stupid that you can't count?" Seto cut him off with a cold smirk.

Her cold voice tone and smart mouth were her only defenses against bullies like this boy.

At heart, Seto wasn't as cold-hearted as she appeared to be.

Seto had never had friends to rely on and Mokuba heavily relied on her since he was still just 2-years-old, along with her mother, since she had cancer.

'King' stared at her in sock, still gripping her hair like a chain would it's club.

That was when Seto noticed the crowd.

People were looking at her in shock, disapproval and worry, all probably thinking 'who does she think she is?' since it was obvious that no one messed with him.

Now board, Seto tugged her hair out of the boy's grip and began to walk away, noticing a grin form on someone's lips.

"YOU!"

Surprised and caught off her guard, Seto whirled around and was punched to the ground.

The 'King' yelled a battle cry of rage.

"I'M GONNA-"

"Leave 'er alone!"

Surprised yet again, Seto looked up and saw a boy.

His skin was tanned and he had a mop of shaggy blonde hair, but Seto couldn't see his face because he was standing, protectively, in front of her as if he was about to take a gun shot.

"Wheeler?!" The 'King' gasped.

'Wheeler', as the bully had called him, sent the boy a menacing glare and turned away from him, extending his hand so Seto could get to her feet.

Hesitantly, Seto took 'Wheeler's' hand and was pulled to her feet.

The brunette looked at the blonde's face and felt her own heat up as she gazed at his friendly chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to draw her in.

"Hi! Names Joey! Joey Wheeler!" The blonde chirped in his thick Brooklyn accent.

"Seto. Seto Delaney." The brunette greeted, hiding her blush with her solemnness.

The two shook their hands, Seto feeling electricity flowing from Joey's hands into her body and Joey also felt the electricity coming from Seto in to his own body.

"C'mon, Seto! Lemme show ya how ta play Duel Monsters!" Joey invited and tugged Seto to the 'Dueling Corner', shrugging of the electricity he felt.

Seto yelped in surprise as she was tugged along.

She had no idea why Joey wanted to teach her how to play Duel Monsters, but she decided to just go with it, inwardly shrugging.

"_Maybe I'll finally know what it's like to have friends…_" The brunette wounded as she and Joey began to Duel.

BRING!

But unfortunately for Seto and Joey, it was time to go inside.

So, as the once lively and excited children, now depressed and upset, laggard inside, the world began that one special word again.

Silence.

The bushy-tailed squirrels scampered around, while the little bluebirds sang to the rhythm of the wind as it whipped at the leaves on the trees once again.

And the care-taker, Mark as he was called, whistled a gentle tune that sounded like 'Always look on the bright side of life' by Monty Python.


End file.
